


What if?

by RafaDourado



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternative Uniiverse, Branch and Poppy only mentioned, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, Original Character(s), Romance, Some Humor, Sorry Not Sorry, i hate Creek, idk - Freeform, maybe add more tags later, some drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RafaDourado/pseuds/RafaDourado
Summary: An AU where Poppy has an older sister named Rose and she goes in her place to rescue the Snack Pack.
Relationships: Branch & Poppy (Trolls), Branch/OC, Creek/Poppy (Trolls)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	What if?

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU that came into my mind after watching Trolls for the sixth time. Hope you guys like it. I don't speak english, so if the chapter have any misspelling, plz tell me ;-;

" Once upon a time... In a happy florest, in the happiest tree... Lived the happiest creatures the world has ever know... The Trolls! They loved nothing more than to sing, dance and hug. But one day, the Trolls were discovered by... A Bergen! The Bergens were the most miserable creatures in all land. And they saw how happy the Trolls were, so they thought, in a really wrong way I do must say, that eating a Troll would made them happy. So they started a tradition. Once a year, every year... The Bergens would gather around the Troll Tree to tast happiness on a holiday they called... The Trollstice. But of course our beloved King Peppy wouldn't let this keep going anymore, especially if his first daughter is on the list of candidates that would be the first 'Piece of Happiness' of the young Prince Gristle. As the most hideous bergen, known as 'The Chef', reached fpr the pod of the Troll princess. Something was happening bellow them, something they didn't even suspected! The escape pf the Trolls. So twenty years ago today, King Peppy made us safe... And now every troll is free to be happy and live in perfect harmony.. So that's why we're celebrating with the biggest party ever, right Poppy?" I asked my little sister who was beside me while I read our story to the trollings.

  
" You bet! Everybody's gonna be there." She said with enthusiasm in her voice.

  
" Everybody?" Keith, one of the trollings, asked right after he popped his head out of my hair.

  
" Everybody!" Me and Poppy said together.

  
After that, we started to sing along with the whole village, actually... not the whole village. The only unhappy troll of the Troll Village was missing. He rejected all my invitations and all my attempts at dialog, answering as little as possible and ina harsh way, but I can't help thinking about him all the time, I don't know what's happening to me. Wait... That's it! It must be my queen instinct showing up, since I always look after my people. When I finished my line of rationing, the music ended up with everyone posing, even thought I stopped paying attention in the middle of the music.

  
" Unbelievable, guys. Rreally, really great. Good job. I could hear you from a mile away!" Branch said with a not happy face while clapping sarcarstically.

" Good. I was worried we weren't projecting enough." Poppy said a little tired from the singing." Poppy, if I could hear you, so can the Bergens" He whispered with a worried look on his face.

Behind us I heard the "Oh boy's" and "Here we go again", and I didn't like it, at all. I.... HATED when people started doing this to him, specially that troll, Creek, his the one I dislike the most, but I can't say this, even Poppy. So I started to intervein to stop anything that could go wrong right now.

  
" Okay, okay now. That's enough! Let's calm down, please?" I asked, more like a plead really, looking directly to Branch, but still giving Poppy an ugly look, who didn't look amused by it.

  
Branch, on the other hand, looked a little better, wich made my heart get a little warmer." Stop it, Rose." While I was trying to get everything together in my mind, I heard a voice behind us, a voice that I knew very well.

  
" Whoa, whoa. Easy, Branch, easy." Creek said with his annoying 'guru voice'. " Thank you for providing safe passage, brother. Namaste." He bowed to the flying bug and added. " Okay, first of all, mate, thanks for sharing your unique perspective on things! Again." Creek said in a rude way to Branch, but in his own 'guru way' and looked back to see Biggie and Cooper giggling at his commentary..

  
" Could you please sto, Creek? This is getting really upseting" I said staying between the two trolls to prevent a fight. Knowing that Poppy wouldn't do anything with her ' sweetheart', ugh...

  
" Why are you always protecting him?" Creek asked with indignation in his voice. " Don't you want him to be normal like all of us?" He asked as he pointed at the trolls who were watching behind him.

  
" WHAT?!?" I shouted indignantly at what I had just heard, scarying every troll that was around. " He is normal! What are you implying with that? The fact that he doesn't think and act like you doesn't maki him any different, he's normal just like every troll here!" I was starting to get 'NOT HAPPY', and Poppy noticed that.

  
" Okay guys! Let's relax a bit and calm down, okay?" She said the last phrase looking directly at me.

  
And then, our bracelets started to shine, indicating that it was hug time, and out of nowhere, everyone started shouthing 'HUG TIME' and began to pull everyone into a big hug, and I can't say if it was luck or not, because Branch was pulled into yhe hug too, se we ended, sort of, hugging each other in the middle of the hug.

" Oh my Gah! I can't believe it, we are hugging, sort of, BUT still a hug." I thought, and when I noticed, Branch was pulling himself out of the hug.

  
" Branch! I almost forgot, here!" I gave him a envelope.

  
" What's that exactly?" He asked showing the same amount of enthusiasm that a stone would show, but... something was different.

  
" It's your invitation silly! I know you won't come to the party tonight, but I wanted to invite you anyway!" I said trying not to show too much enthusiasm, or how hopeful I was that he would show up.

  
"I'll.... think about" He said as he walked into the woods, to go to his bunker.

  
And there I stood, looking at the path he had just taken, thinking about these new feelings that started to come up in me. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I din't even notice my little sister calling me.

  
"Rose! Are you felling okay?" She asked me looking really woried.

  
" I will be fine Poppy, don't worry!" I answered her, but her worried look didn't disappear. " Now let"s go! We have a party to run now." I said happily bringing her along with me.

  
" It's gonna be a looong night" I thought to myself while running with Poppy throughout the whole Troll Village.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for read it ^^


End file.
